Lost
by Mo.auxier
Summary: This is a crossover AU between , as you guessed, Harry Potter and Naruto. It is based on White Angel of Auralon's Magic Duo challenge so I suggest you check out her bio. Naruto, Minato Namikaze, and Harry Potter are the main characters but I have no clue how long this will be. I am writing a fic for the very first time so yeah... Bit more violent then planned, not gory though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. this is the first time I have done a story like this so I do all of the editing and review it. If there is anything you want to say about my story, I would appreciate if you told me in a review or a PM. If i don't get back to you right away, I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do at school and such.**_

_**I based this story loosely around White Angel of Auralon's Magic Duo challenge so some of the plot ideas are not fully mine.**_

_**I do not claim full responsibility for this story as its foundation is owned by the makers of Naruto and Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**Lost**

Minato Namikaze stood on the back of a giant toad called Gamabunta with a small bundle in his arms. '_Now or never_' he thought as he laid the bundle down and formed seals. Just as he finished the last seal he felt something activate and the world vanished before his eyes.

* * *

'Minato' Jiraiya of the Sanin watched as his student sacrificed him for the village he had sworn to protect. All around him was destruction and death.

He had seen a battle that would break many battle-hardened shinobi; a bijuu rampage through his village, nothing stopping it. He had fought an Orange-masked man who claimed to be the greatest shinobi of all time. Jiraiya had fought hard and had lost. The landscape around him was ruined, many shinobi were dead.

Jiraiya watched as his prodigy formed the seals he needed for the last time and saw the Shinigami appear. A bright light flashed in front of the Kyuubi and exploded. Minato vanished.

"No!"Jiraiya hurried across the battlefield as fast as he could move. He had to reach Naruto first, the people would crucify him. They wouldn't understand. Naruto was crying when Jiraiya reached him.

"Shh, sleep peacefuly Naru-kun. Raiya is here. It's okay." '_I hope_' Jiraiya thought just before he shunshined away.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had lived a long time.

He had not had a peaceful life but he was grateful that he was alive. He had seen many shinobi die in front of him, both good and not. This was something else though.

As Sarutobi watched the demon draw nearer, he realized that he was truly terrified.. Never before had he seen a full bijuu the chakra levels alone were debilitating.

There was a spike of sage chakra and a large toad appeared with a figure on his back. '_Minato. This is it then_' he thought, '_goodbye Minato. Good luck_.' "I'll look after him." He touched the glass as a shockwave rolled through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank every person who has favorited me and candinaru25 for their review!**

** Chapter Two**

In a small country called England, there was a small boy living in a small cottage with his Mummy and Daddy.

He liked his home. It was warm and happy. He also like when his daddy did something he called Majik. This little boy's name was Harry Potter and he was barely three months old.

This was old enough for him to always be trying to sit up but that he couldn't move much. His Mummy made nice sounds though and he liked it. It made him feel good.

* * *

"James, what is going on?"Lily Potter did not like surprises, especially in the present times. "Don't worry Lily-bug, it's not terrible. Just a few minutes more."

Her husband, James Potter, was known as a notorious prankster at school and she was always wary of surprises in the house. She cautiously followed her husband into the living room where James's best friend, Sirius Black, was supposed to be watching Harry.

"James..." He held up his hand. "Listen." Lily stopped and listened. They waited and heard a quiet tinkling laugh from the room. "That's Harry." James explained at the look she gave him.

"Look, I know he's growing fast but I expected this to a degree." This didn't help. "Lils, you know I'm not really from England, right?" At her nod, he continued. "I came from a place in Japan. My home was trapped in a war and our village was obliterated. I am one of the few survivors." Lily gasped.

"Our village was attacked for a special ability of ours." James paused. "The ability gave us really long lives and that as a child, we would grow and develop faster." James looked towards the living room.

"I didn't inherit this ability. It skips a few generations every once in a while. Anyways, I still have a few cousins in that country. They told me that the war had gotten worse after our loss and that it was painful to keep going. Many of them committed suicide within the year." Lily started crying.

"We don't need to worry if Harry develops faster than most children. It just means he'll be farther ahead than planned." Lily nodded through her tears.

James looked at her face before pulling a handkerchief out of thin air. "For you, my fair maiden, let us be happy for today is the day our son first laughed." This got his desired affect and Lily smiled.

* * *

As they entered the living room, they were shocked to see how bad of a state it was in. "You are in SO much trouble Black!" Lily's yell caused Sirius Black to cry out in shock and fall over, much to the amusement of his godson.

Lily walked further into the room and picked up her son. "I want this room cleaned by the time I get back from putting Harry to bed, understood?" James and Sirius snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir, yes Sir!" They saw Lily smile as she turned to go up the stairs.

"Goodnight Harry." James watched them go and turned to help Sirius. "So how did you make such a mess?" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see..."

* * *

Lily entered the living room again after less than thirty minutes after she had gone upstairs.

"I see you made good progress boys." James and Sirius both sweat-dropped before shrugging. "What was so important that you had to come over and spoil your godson today Sirius?" James was very curious as Sirius usually announced why before hand.

"James, you know how you said that you had this foreign type of magic way back in first year?" James nodded slowly. "Yeeess? Why?" Sirius sighed.

"Someone appeared at St. Mungos earlier. They have the same type of foreign magic."

James jumped out of his chair while Lily gasped. "You are certain it is the EXACT same type?" Sirius shrugged not really reacting to James's odd behavior. "It's pretty damn close."

James started heading towards the door. "James, honey, you need to calm down a bit. We can't just rush off to St. Mungos without a sitter to watch Harry. We have to keep calm, it may just be a false alarm." James slowed at his wife's touch. "Right. Sirius-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you go see what's going on okay? Harry will be fine tonight." James sagged in relief as Sirius assumed a slouched posture on their couch.

"Thanks." Before Sirius could reply, James had already gone through the floo with Lily pausing long enough to shake her head.

* * *

_St. Mungos_

James was already at the help desk by the time Lily stepped out of the floo.

"I need to see Head Healer Mytrin(Mitryn). It is very important." The help witch frowned but gave him directions on where to go. James barely passed on a thank you before rushing off again. Lily looked at the witch and rolled her eyes sympathetically before going after her husband.


	3. Poll

**I have a poll on my page for anyone interested in voting. This is important as it will determine my next stage in the story.**


End file.
